the_phiuja_triviumfandomcom-20200214-history
Champions of the Sun (Faction)
About the Champions of the Sun Group Name: Champions of the Sun, Templar Order of Tiikasan. History/Foundation: The three deities that are worshiped by the Citrian are Tiikasan (Goddess of the Sun), Reshuubara (God of the Moon), and Qui'dasaah (Goddess of Earth). They are the "creators" of their world, having divided time into night and day, and created a Paradise, where people would be happy just by being there. Some time had passed, and that same world came into the view of other deities, a large world, teeming with plenty of space for other species, other races, and other animals. This caused an inevitable clash of Deities, and a treaty was reached, provided that all races remained separate, co-existing only when absolutely necessary. The Champions of the Sun were chosen by Tiikasan to keep the Citrians aware of her presence, and constantly dedicated to her, and to make sure that her presence is felt elsewhere, as well. Their basic beliefs are pretty racist, but protect those within the race (no killing, no stealing, help your fellow Citrian, etc.). And, like many societies, there are Enforcers, Guardians, and the Clerics, who spread their faith and convert non-Citrians to the beliefs that they hold true. And, like most religions, there are those that take it way too far. The original Tenets of the Champions of the Sun speak of not interacting unless conversion would "aid" those of non-Citrian descent. ...because that totally happens. Location: Outer City, Temple of the Sun Banner/Symbol: Noble Banner, Intricate (pictured to the right). Purpose: Religious Zealots, Armed Forces Tenets/Beliefs/Values: * Thou shalt not kill thy own kind. * Thou shalt not suffer a mortal to live among thy own. * Thou shalt remain pure and chaste as a Champion of the Sun. * Thou shalt not harm an innocent child. * Thou shalt not kill non-human animals unless attacked or to provide food. * Thou shalt not steal from the less fortunate, but Holy responsibility is to provide for the weak who cannot fend for themselves. * Thou shalt not dishonor thy Trinity (The Goddess of the Sun, the God of the Moon, and the Goddess of Earth). * Thou shalt not betray thy family, thy friends, or thy neighbors. * Thou shalt respect the beliefs of others, unless it violates the honor of the Trinity. (The reasons behind Crusades are to destroy those that dishonor their deities' virtues.) * Thou shalt understand that the Citrian are Divine, and shalt not converse, trade, or interact with those not of Citrian heritage unless thou can aid the non-Citrian's life; Thou shalt not unjustly seek out those of non-Citrian descent. * Thou shalt not entertain non-elven kind as anything equal. Humanity is Chaos. Humanity is Nothingness. Artisanal Products/Skills (if any): * Blacksmithing (Armor and Weapons) * Weapon and Armor Enchanting * Clerical Skills (Healing) Hierarchy (if any): * Grand Knight/Arch Bishop * Exalted/Ascended Templar(s) * Knight(s)/Champion(s) * Chaplain(s)/Cleric(s) * Scribe(s) * Squire(s) Members * Ch'aarn Lorei (Grand Knight) * Ascended Templar Duvari (Character) * Templar Champion Jodyyn (Character) * Tahzio Antore (Squire) Category:Groups and Factions Category:Citrian Elf Faction Category:Religious Faction